Knights of Meyer
An army calling themselves the Knights of Meyer followed the Dark mutant the Dark Flame in the early twenty-second century. They sought to create a worldwide mutant empire, which would overturn the Fobble rulers and politicians and force the Fobble population into slavery under their motto: "For the Greater Good." History Early history Between about 2070 when Centauri fled the MBH and 2180, the year of his downfall, Dark mutant Thomas Meyer, better known as the Dark Flame, formed an army consisting of mutants and possibly other creatures, with the purpose of building a worldwide mutant empire that ruled Fobble society as well as mutant society. Eventually he and the Knights of Meyer launched several devastating attacks across North America, committing mass-slaughter, and garnering international attention from authorities. Several of the attacks carried a high risk of war. In response to the Dark Flame's actions an international mutant hunt ensued, and was reported on in periodicals. The Dark Flame succeeded in erecting the Defilement as a base of operations as well as a prison to serve as a form of containment for his enemies. He also took the Gladiator's prison, Negagard, and declared it Knight territory, breached only by Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Height of the Order As the Knights of Meyer grew ever closer to being ready for a war, Captain Photon led her trainees to harass the U.S. Government on several fronts. The Dark Flame intended to assassinate Master Intelligence and destroy the Map of Light, which he believed would make him and his followers invincible. To that end, an armed force of troops conducted an assault on Palmyra, a popular city in New York where the Dark Flame hoped to gain information pertaining to the MBH's blueprints. After executing the village leader Eegan Grover for refusing to cooperate, the Dark Flame directed the Knights of Meyer to exterminate the city's entire population. Following an unlikely alliance of deserting member KM-15 and Grover's children for which the Map was entrusted, the Knights of Meyer lost their chance of obtaining the Map when the group made to North Korea. The start of open war After the S.M.S.B. returned to the United States of America, Captain Photon led the Dark Flame's followers and they fired at the MBH. They did no real damage to the building, but they did what they intended to accomplish, which was to draw out the superheroes. The ensuing battle led to the deaths of three S.M.S.B. members. However the remaining members were able to flee with Captain Forcier, leaving the Knights of Meyer victorious. They were ready to emerge from the shadows and seize control of the solar system. With their last hope, the S.M.S.B., proven unable to compete with the power of the Knights of Meyer, the solar system was virtually helpless as the Knight fleet spread across the system. The few government military forces that remained were completely outclassed and destroyed by the Knights of Meyer. This clearly one-sided conflict convinced many government member civilizations to surrender to the Knights of Meyer without a fight, rather than risk defeat and devastation. This was also a result of government political infighting and corruption, as Centrist senators and worlds enacted a long-planned mass secession from the government to the Knights of Meyer. At the same time, many uncivilized locations that had been left defenseless and forgotten by nearby governments quickly became incited by the Knights' promise of protection from the pirates and criminal cartels that preyed on them. These events quickly led to the collapse of the U.S. Government, as individual civilizations and governments began looking to their own interests. Behind the scenes At some point before the events of this non-canonical novel, the Dark Flame was almost captured, but was able to evade his pursuers, and disappear. By 2077, parts of the community, including Anakin Organa, considered them fanatics. Unbeknownst to Isabel Hickory, the Dark Flame infiltrated the Whitehouse by assuming the identity of Olivia Alexandra Mary. The Dark Flame believed the mysterious attacks occurring in New York City to be the work of a powerful Obskiat, which he felt would be a great asset for his evil goals. Using his disguise as Mary, the Dark Flame came into regular contact with Colby Credence, whom he believed to be connected to the Obskiat. The Dark Flame manipulated him into helping him find the Obskiat with the promise of protection and training. During this time, the Dark Flame (as Mary) finally encountered Anakin and Jay Organa, whose escaped beasts were believed to be the cause of the Obskiat's attacks. He discovered the Obskiat with Jay, and realized they commanded the Team of Terror. The Knights of Meyer invaded the hotel, but this proved no fruit. However, after Maggie revealed that she was the Obskiat, she attacked the city of London and was killed by the Organas. The Dark Flame was apprehended by Jay, who then revealed his real identity. As the Dark Flame was dragged off, he correctly deduced that the Team of Terror had to be dealt with quickly, or else they could very well destroy the Knights of Meyer. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Governments Category:Knights of Meyer